Daddy Issues
by Nishu96
Summary: Kabuto s World is turned upside down when he finds out that he has a child and that his ex-lover kept it a secret from him for five years. But though he is shocked, he wants to form a bond with his daughter, no matter what... [Post-War]
1. A long-kept Secret

**[A/N: Hey guys! So I had this idea in mind for a while now and finally decided to write it down. I hope you might like it and Reviews are as usual very appreciated. Enjoy Reading!]  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Daddy Issues ~<strong>

**Chapter 1 ~ A long-kept Secret**

Kabuto just couldn´t believe it. He stood in the middle of the street of Otogakure, his eyes widened in shock and slight disbelieve. Across from him was his ex-girlfriend, Saki, whom he had looked for in order to make things up again, but the sight before his eyes made him speechless. On the amber-haired woman´s side stood a small girl, not older than four years and smiled brightly up to Saki. This wasn´t the shocking thing though, no, what made him get a lump in his throat was the fact that the child resembled him so much, as if it was…his child.

Fortunately he wore a cloak, so he could assume that his former girlfriend couldn´t recognize him, though he had a lot of questions to ask her. A part of him tried to believe that the small girl might be another man´s child, but expect the blue eyes and the lack of glasses, she looked exactly like Kabuto.

Silently he took his leave for the moment, as he had no intentions to confront Saki in the midst of the crowds, beside that the child mustn´t see him yet. His heart raced rapidly and he felt a slight ache in his head, as there was the possibility that he, of all people, had become father.

He actually came back to Otogakure in order to get Saki back somehow, since he had finally understood what really mattered in life. Ever since his encounter with Itachi during the 4th Shinobi War, he had the hope to make things alright again, not only with his foster Brother but also with the woman he admired so much. Well, but that became second-rate after what he saw and, even though it scared him a little, he´d find out if he the child was his, no matter what.

* * *

><p>During evening he had finally found the courage to visit Saki, since she luckily lived still in the same apartment as before their parting. The surroundings seemed still so familiar to him, even after five years of not being there. Nervousness overcame him as he stood now directly in front of her door, with doubts inside if he really should take this step after all. Was he really ready to hear what she had to say? And what if the girl was his? Was he really ready to become a father all of a sudden?<p>

Taking a deep breath, he removed quickly the hood from his head and knocked, with as much confidence inside as he could, against the door. He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he was waiting for any sign from behind the door, while he suddenly heard steps coming closer from inside the apartment. The door opened carefully after a few seconds and Kabuto felt excitement inside of him.

"Who is the-"

In utter shock she glanced at him, the person she actually wanted to see the least in front of her door.

"K- Kabuto?"

"Long time no see Saki-chan…"

He said with his eyes slightly narrowed. The amber-haired woman swallowed hard as she looked at him, but tried to calm down a little and hold her composure.

"What do you want here?"

"I saw you today on the streets."

Was the only thing Kabuto said, but he knew he didn´t have to say more. Saki became a bit uneasy inside and avoided for a moment eye contact with her former lover, until she sighed quietly and closed the door behind her a gap. She knew she had to answer questions now, though she had wished not to.

For a moment there was silence between them, until Kabuto began:

"Who was this child with you?"

"It is my child, her name is Kairi…"

He nodded shortly and continued:

"Who is her father?"

There he asked the question she had feared to answer for years now, but she knew she couldn´t lie, he´d know if she did. She took a deep breath, before she answered:

"You. She is your daughter…"

It hit him harder than he thought and his heart skipped a beat as he heard those words coming from her. He had a child. He was a father.

All of a sudden he realized something and felt anger growing inside of him. Kairi was around four and Saki broke up with him five years ago, that meant…

"Why didn´t you tell me that you were pregnant?!"

He asked a bit loudly, while Saki shushed him and replied:

"Don´t be so loud, we don´t need to wake her up!"

Kabuto kept quiet and was waiting for her to answer his question, as he was burning to know why she kept this a secret for so long.

"I didn´t tell you about it because I thought that it was the best for the child…"

"Why?"

A glint of anger was to be seen in her blue orbs, while she responded:

"Why you ask? Well, first of all because you wouldn´t have been there for her in the first place, because your work and your _great _Master were always your priority. And then, I didn´t want to risk her safety by letting you know about her, since I feared this might put her in unnecessary danger…"

Kabuto´s mouth opened slightly at her words and they hit him as if she had slapped him directly across the face. Another question popped up in his mind.

"Back then you said you didn´t want to be together with me anymore because I worked for Orochimaru. Was that a lie?"

She shook her head no.

"It wasn´t, though it wasn´t my main reason to leave you either. As I said, I had just Kairi´s safety in mind, even if that meant she had to grow up without her father…"

Even though he felt kind of hurt, he eventually understood her worries. After all, he was, and most likely is, still a Criminal, meant he had a lot of enemy's who wouldn´t hesitate to go after his beloved ones, if they´d know. But still, now that he knew about his child, he couldn´t just leave again as if nothing had happened.

"And what now?"

Saki blinked a few times and asked:

"What?"

He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

"Am I still not allowed to see her?"

She quirked her brows with a questioning glance in her eyes.

"You would want that? Really?"

"Of course!"

Kabuto was a bit surprised about the fact that she thought he wouldn´t want to have anything to do with the child. After all she was _his _flesh and blood.

Saki examined the grey-haired male and thought about his request. Actually, she wouldn´t have anything against it, as her daughter had asked for her father more than once, but just if the latter wasn´t involved in anything what could harm her dearest.

"Are you still working for Orochimaru? Or any other creeper?"

He shook his head lightly.

"No. I don´t want to have anything to do with such things anymore, I´ve changed…"

This took her a bit by surprise though. Did he really say the truth or was he lying just to get her to say yes? Hard to say.

She bit her lower lip and mused for a moment, before she took her decision and sighed.

"Fine then. You can come over tomorrow and meet Kairi-chan, as I do not want to be known as the mother who took away the chance for her daughter to meet her father…"

Nevertheless, she shot Kabuto a warning glance.

"But if she get´s harmed in any kind of way just because she has contact with you, be sure that I´ll strangle you to death!"

This statement caused a smirk to appear on the Medic´s lips.

"Sure…"


	2. First Meeting

**Chapter 2 ~ First Meeting**

~ the next day ~

The atmosphere in the room was filled with slight awkwardness as father and daughter stood across from each other for the first time. Kabuto felt nervous, yet he couldn´t deny that seeing his own child like this made another feeling spread through him as well, one with which he wasn´t really familiar so far. Still, he had absolutely no idea how to actually interact with her and that made him nearly go insane.

Kairi simply stood there and examined the for her foreign man shyly, as she too didn´t know what to say to him. After all she never had a father to begin with and now that he was here, directly in front of her, she didn´t know what to think and what to feel. On the one hand she felt happy, as she had finally the possibility to meet her father and be close to him, but on the other hand she didn´t know anything about him and didn´t know how it was to have a father in the first place, so that a feeling of uncertainty was inside of her as well. The grey-haired girl glanced after a while to the ground and blushed slighty, as she had a very shy nature and was unsure as to what to do next.

Saki, who had watched this scenario already for the last few minutes and saw the shyness of both of them, decided to give them a little jump-start, since she wished for the two of them to get along well with each other after all, as she knew how happy it would make her little girl.

"Kairi-chan, why don´t you show him your room?"

Kairi looked up to her mother, who smiled at her warmly, and nodded then shortly before turning to Kabuto again. A bit stuttering she asked:

"D- Do you want to see my room?"

Kabuto´s lips tugged into a small smile as he nodded and replied:

"Yes of course…"

Quietly the two of them went to the child´s room, while Saki stayed behind as she believed it might be for the best to give them a bit alone time in order to get to know each other.

* * *

><p>When Kabuto and Kairi stood inside her room, he examined the small chamber carefully to maybe find out more about his daughter´s interests. In one corner stood a small table with little chairs, while on top of the table laid some white papers with crayons next to them. By looking at the walls, he could see that the girl obviously liked to draw a lot, as a whole bunch of her self-drawn pictures hung on the wall. Her bed was a simple toddler bed, with blue sheets and several plush animals sitting neatly ordered on top of it. The next thing he caught sight of was a small bookshelf, which was filled with the variety of children's books. When he sighted one he himself had read as a child as well, he smiled and kneeled down on the ground, while he then gazed softly at his daughter and asked:<p>

"Which of those books is your favorite one?"

It was the first question that came to his mind and he thought it might be the right lead-in to a conversation between them. Kairi was at first a bit surprised as he suddenly spoke up, but walked then to the shelf as well and searched for her favorite book. With a small smile on her lips she showed him the children's book and uttered:

"This one! Mommy gave it to me last year on my birthday and reads it to me since then nearly every evening…"

"So, and what is it about?"

He asked curiously and Kairi felt herself getting a little bit nervous again, but answered him nonetheless. While she told him about the content, did Kabuto notice how her eyes started sparkling with excitement the more she narrated of it and he listened attentively to every word she said. When she was done, was a shy yet adorable smile on her lips, while she asked:

"What do you like to read?"

Kabuto thought about it for a second, before he remembered the book he had seen in the bookshelf before and showed it then to her as well.

"I´ve always loved to read this one in my childhood…"

Kairi became curious, as she couldn´t remember the content of the book anymore and wondered what her father used to read when he was a child. A bit hesitant she asked:

"W- Would you read it to me?"

"Uhm- sure, if you want to…"

The girls face lit up in delight, while Kabuto put himself into a more comfortable position and sat then with crossed legs on the ground. Kairi placed herself beside her father, but held still a little bit of a distance to him as she was still a bit diffident towards him. However, she listened very observantly to what he read to her and felt herself becoming more loose the more time passed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile peeked a curious Saki through a small gap into her daughter´s bedroom and smiled as she caught sight of the two of them sitting on the ground, while Kabuto was reading something to her. A feeling of gladness spread through the young woman, while she took then quietly her leave again as she didn´t want to interrupt them.<p>

* * *

><p>After a while, Kabuto had nearly finished half of the book, did he suddenly feel a rather light weight on his side and glanced shortly away from the book. A smile formed on his lips as he saw that Kairi had obviously fallen asleep and was now slightly leaning on him. For a moment he simply enjoyed the view of his sleeping, adorable daughter and felt a warm, comfortable feeling in his chest while he did so. He had to admit that he had doubts about this whole father thing before, but now that he had shared a bit time with her, he was quite certain that this might work out between the two of them, though it might take some more time for them to really have a father-daughter kind relationship.<p>

Carefully he heaved the girl then up on his arms and carried her quietly into the bed, where he placed the blanket above her and stroked slightly her grey hair, while he mumbled before he left:

"Sleep well Kairi-chan…"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Hey! So how did you find this Chapter? I´ve actually tried to make it seem realistic yet cute and I hope I didn´t mess up... Also thanks for the review JigokuShoujoRevenge and thanks to those who read, fav/followed this story so far! Reviews are as usual very appreciated!]**


End file.
